


Ranboo Kills a Cat

by StickyHoneycombKitty



Series: Quinn is having a bad day [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Death, the title pretty much says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty
Summary: Ranboo didn't mean to do it
Series: Quinn is having a bad day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ranboo Kills a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was really angry about something today and this is what came out of my brain  
> It's kinda brutal

Ranboo stands on the edge of an untouched village. He watches the villagers roam around, talking with each other and doing various jobs.

He feels off, his hands twitching every few moments. He feels high-strung and on edge for a reason that he doesn’t know. He walks around the outskirts of the village until he comes across a cat sitting by itself. It was a young siamese cat with bright blue eyes, reminding him of AntFrost. Ranboo stares at it, his hands twitching more and his vision starts to go fuzzy. He is vaguely aware that he moves closer to it, crouching down in front of the feline.

The two stare at each other for several long moments. Ranboo’s hands dart forward without his full knowledge, clamping down around the cat’s neck. The cat was taken by surprise and it tried to pull away only for his hands to tighten. It hisses and starts to struggle, clawing at Ranboo’s arms. 

He seems unbothered, however, his expression blank as his hands slowly constrict tighter and tighter. There was a crack and the cat suddenly went limp, blood trickling out of its nose and mouth. It was still alive though, its chest rising and falling quickly and its eyes were wide with shock. 

He stood up, holding the cat by its neck still. He walks towards a pit of lava that was nearby, dropping the cat onto the rocks surrounding it. It doesn’t move except for the subtle movements of it breathing. He leans down and lifts the cat’s head, only to slam it back down against the rocks several times. More blood poured from its nose, splattering onto the rocks and combining with the blood that was now oozing from its head. 

Ranboo continues, until the cat’s head is unrecognizable and his own hands are covered in blood. He then just sits there for quite a while, staring blankly at the now deceased cat. It took about ten minutes for him to snap back into his senses. He is confused, gasping in horror as he sees the bloody corpse of the poor cat. Tears well up in his eyes and he starts to shake as he sees the blood also on his hands. 

The tears run down his cheeks, burning his skin but he lets them. He thinks about how he deserves it after killing this innocent cat. He doesn’t even remember doing it. He leans down and carefully picks up the body, cradling it close to his already bloody shirt. 

He glances around and walks to a large tree, setting the body back down as he pulls out his netherite shovel. He digs a deep hole and lays the cat inside it before covering it back up. He carefully digs up a blue flower, setting it on top of the grave.

His lips tremble and he turns away. He walks away, his head down with guilt consuming him.


End file.
